


love is a losing game

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Director Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Film AU, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Multi, Music, Past Relationship(s), Playlist, Producer Natasha Romanov, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: Three childhood friends (and ex-lovers) must confront their past…and why they drifted away from one another…when their paths collide to work on what’s been dubbed ‘as the film of the century’ together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	love is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Here's the[Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0vaoXaSUAmW5YiaaMwqtwk%3Fsi%3DjJSNElATTZqyGDj3F9Df5w&t=YjFiZGVjYWRhMWQwYWZmNDliYTI1ODMwOWY5Y2RhNTFiYzhlMWU1OCxLdGthS0R5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190401179539%2Ftitle-love-is-a-losing-game-square&m=1) and [YT](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLH_h7JJXL0BpGBGlNqA5ZkNsoNmYIJVjJ&t=NWZhNjM1OTUxNTFkYTk5OTc2YzYyNDNhODViYmMzOWIxNjU4MTczMSxiNWE1NmZhYmFiYTBmZjU5NzUwOWY4NmVlZWViMGUyMTE1MDAxOGEw) links to the playlists! **   
>  _

##  **Title:** _love is a losing game_

**Square Filled** : _Friends to eniemies_

**Summary:** _Three childhood friends (and ex-lovers) must confront their past…and why they drifted away from one another…when their paths collide to work on what’s been dubbed ‘as the film of the century’ together._

**Made for** : _[@marvelpolyshipbingo](https://tmblr.co/mL1B2BmnR94P5_umfoZVThw)!_

##  _Listen[ **Here**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0vaoXaSUAmW5YiaaMwqtwk%3Fsi%3DjJSNElATTZqyGDj3F9Df5w&t=YjFiZGVjYWRhMWQwYWZmNDliYTI1ODMwOWY5Y2RhNTFiYzhlMWU1OCxLdGthS0R5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190401179539%2Ftitle-love-is-a-losing-game-square&m=1) and [**Here**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLH_h7JJXL0BpGBGlNqA5ZkNsoNmYIJVjJ&t=NWZhNjM1OTUxNTFkYTk5OTc2YzYyNDNhODViYmMzOWIxNjU4MTczMSxiNWE1NmZhYmFiYTBmZjU5NzUwOWY4NmVlZWViMGUyMTE1MDAxOGEw)_


End file.
